


Your wish is my command

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Dominant Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe's life with Kylo is definitely full of surprise. Not that Poe would complain about it.





	Your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What’s Your Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602316) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idril who needed something to cheer her up and I admit that I love her BDSM verse.

It was surprisingly early when Poe managed to come back home. By home, it meant Kylo’s flat. Poe got quickly used to go back to Kylo’s instead of his own flat. He felt better at Kylo’s flat. Safer. At home. In Kylo’s hair, he could almost smell Yavin’s flowers. In his eyes, he could see the sun shining on the Yavin Lakes’ surface. Kylo was home. Wherever he was, he would always come back to Kylo.

Poe took of his cape as soon as possible, throwing it on the couch while his eyes were searching for his lover through the empty flat. Poe felt good today. The day went amazingly well, his meeting with a charity association who wanted to establish schools on Jakku was productive and he felt like he was finally doing something good for the galaxy. 

Poe began to worry when Kylo wasn’t in his bedroom. It was unusual for Kylo to not be at home. The young man tried to not get outside, especially in full day, knowing too well that it wasn’t because Poe forgave him that the rest of the galaxy did. Even if he was able to defend himself, Poe knew that Kylo feared to go back to his old habits and to use violence against people who didn’t deserve it. Maybe he was on the roof. He knew that Kylo went there sometimes, when he needed time alone, usually thinking all his mistakes, about Han, principally. Trying to deal with his own grief. Poe wanted to help him, wanted to be there for him like Kylo was there for him. He wanted to help Kylo to make peace with this hole in his chest, even if he knew that Kylo would never recover totally from his father’s death. But maybe it was better like that. Maybe Kylo needed it to always remember how far he went and to be sure to never go there again. 

Poe felt tears burning in his eyes. He was missing Han. Everybody thought that Poe was only close to Leia Organa but it wasn’t true. Han had always has been a huge presence in his life when he was a child, the smuggler always welcomed in the Dameron’s house. Poe always liked him with his bright blue eyes and his too loud laugh. And all his stories about travelling across the stars. Poe loved him even more from the day he brang a little boy with big ears and wild dark eyes with him and Poe found a friend in him. Poe missed those days. The simpler days. Where he was just Poe and Kylo was just Ben and both were playing their favorite pilots in the backyard, with Han, Chewie, Kes and Shara looking at them fondly. 

Poe wiped off the tears which were threatening to fall when he heard footsteps behind him. The day was good until now and Poe didn’t want to ruin it. And he didn’t want to remind bad times to Kylo. Not today. Poe put on a smile, one which would be convincing for other people than Kylo probably but still. 

 

“Don’t turn around!” said Kylo with a stern voice but Poe could still heard the affection in it. 

 

Poe straightened up, knowing this tone in Kylo’s voice, thrilled to discover what Kylo had in mind for today. He knew that it would be something pleasuring him. Since the beginning, Kylo never did something against Poe’s will or even taste. Even when Poe was unsure, he finally loved what Kylo proposed to him. So there was no reason for today to be different. Poe didn’t hold back his smile. He felt better now that he heard Kylo.

Poe heard Kylo walking towards him, the sound of his steps muffed by the carpeting on the bedroom floor. Soon, Poe felt warmth brushing against his back and he failed to hold back a shiver now that Kylo was so close to him. He could feel Kylo’s breath against his neck and the young Chancellor slightly tend his head back, wanting for Kylo to touch him, to mark him. 

 

“Hello Teacher.” whispered Poe, not looking back but turning enough his head so Kylo could see the smile on his lips. 

“Hello my sweet pupil.” answered Kylo, his hand resting on Poe’s shoulder and his thumb going up and down along his neck, making the young man moaning softly. 

 

Poe let out a shaky breath when his lover began to scratch softly Poe’s skull, combing out his hair for long minutes of silence but Poe didn’t mind. He loved that they didn’t have to talk to feel good together. After full days having to listen to Senators’ babbling, he loved Kylo’s quietness. 

 

“How was your day?” asked Kylo and Poe loved this feeling of domesticity between them. Because if there was one thing that Poe always wanted, especially after the war, was something close to what his parents had. And he felt like he was able to reach it with Kylo. 

“Good.” answered Poe, moving slowly his head to indicate to Kylo where continuing his massage. He heard his lover chuckling but still indulging him, his long elegant fingers drawing circles behind Poe’s ears. 

“Welcome home.” said Kylo and Poe felt his chest warming, feeling really relaxed now, knowing that his time now was only for Kylo. 

“Thank you.” smiled Poe, even if Kylo couldn’t see him. He knew that Kylo could guess it. “Can I look at you now?” asked Poe, shifting slightly on his feet.

“Not yet.” chuckled Kylo and he pressed Poe’s shoulder. “Don’t be so impatient.” he added, amused. 

“I missed you.” pouted Poe.

“I missed you too.” answered Kylo, his lips posing a chaste kiss on Poe’s ear. “But I promise you that it’s worth to wait.”

 

Poe shivered again. Somedays, he felt like everytime that Kylo was speaking to him, his body was ready to faint with desire and love. Poe could felt his cock hardening against his pants and he tried to pull on his trousers, making some place for his erection which would be aching soon if Kylo decided to play longer with him. Poe swallowed before nodding, letting Kylo knowing that everything was alright. 

 

“Would you accept to kneel for me, dear heart?” asked Kylo and Poe knew, thanks to the use of his surname, that he wasn’t sure about it. They talked about it but so quickly and both of them were so unsure. 

 

Poe didn’t really think about it again. He reminded though how good he felt when he sat on Kylo’s feet. It was something he wanted to try. Was he ready? He wasn’t so sure. But today was a good day. So maybe it was the best time to try it. And he still could ask to stop if he felt uncomfortable. Kylo would never hold it against him. 

Poe took a deep breath, focusing on Kylo’s fingers in his hair and the weight on his hand against his collar. Then, slowly, he sank on his knees. He heard Kylo’s breath hitching, like he couldn’t really believe that Poe agreed. He felt Kylo’s caresses in his hair stopping before he cradled Poe’s back head in his warmth palm and Poe leant into the comforting embrace. 

 

“Thank you.” whispered Kylo, his nose buried in Poe’s hair before he kissed it, wanting for Poe to know how much he appreciated that his lover indulged his request. “Be a good boy and close your eyes.” added Kylo and Poe obeyed. 

 

Poe bit down his lips while he was hearing Kylo moving to take place front of him. The young Chancellor knew that soon he would finally see the face of his beloved and he couldn’t wait anymore. Kylo said it was worth to wait and Poe wondered what surprise the other man could have in store for him. The last surprise he got was Kylo walking naked into his office and fucking him hard against his desk. Poe had to admit he was thrilled to discover if Kylo could surpass himself there. 

 

“Open your eyes.” said Kylo and Poe frowned slightly when he heard a touch of nervousness in his voice, like he feared Poe’s reaction. 

 

Poe took few seconds to obey, feeling kinda unsettled by Kylo’s anxiety there. He was so used to his Dom becoming more confident now that both of them figured a lot of what they loved and what was beyond limits for them. Poe wanted for Kylo to trust him as much as Kylo needed Poe to trust him. 

 

When his eyes were finally open, Poe could feel his cock protesting against his pants when he took fully the ethereal vision front of him. It was his lover like he never saw him before and Poe felt his mouth hanging open like an idiot. 

Kylo was there, his strong body covered with delicate feminine lingerie, throwing flashbacks in Poe’s mind when he was the one wearing such underwear earlier in their relationship. He reminded the ardent desire he had read in Kylo’s eyes and he hoped that his lover could see the same in his eyes right now. He reminded how powerful he felt under Kylo’s eyes and he wanted for his lover to feel the same. For a second, he wondered if he looked so good when he was the one wearing lingerie but frankly, he doubted it. 

Poe couldn’t even think rightly to where resting his eyes. Where he was wearing white lace, Kylo chose black underwear, knowing that this color was suiting him better. He could see Kylo’s cock trapped in his panties and Poe wondered how long Kylo waited for him to come back, his sensitive skin burning from the unusual soft material brushing against it. Poe licked his lips while his eyes were following Kylo’s legs. The man was wearing a garter belt with suspenders cliping black tights, delicate lacework around Kylo’s powerful thighs and Poe wanted to lick the skin, from there to Kylo’s inner hips before burying his nose against Kylo’s panties. When he spotted the black high heels on Kylo’s feet, Poe whined, wanting to rub against it and he instinctively moved forward before freezing, looking up to his lover’s face for the first time. 

Kylo was wearing eyeliner, making his eyes looking bigger and wider and Poe felt awestruck how beautiful his lover was. The young man looked back at him, dumbfounded to see how Poe was aroused, because of him. Then, his shy smile transformed into a smirk and Poe wanted to ravish these full lips painted in dark red. Poe wanted so much to go on his feet and to mess it so Kylo could look completely debauched with Poe’s love. 

Kylo bit his lips in a seductive smile and Poe’s cock was now aching with need. Then, his young lover took a step forward and Poe followed him, moving on his knees. Both joined in the middle, their bodies so close that they could feel the warmth radiating from each other’s skins. Poe looked up again, to see Kylo looking down on him, his eyes surrounded by black eyeliner and his messy hair, Poe couldn’t wait to have his mouth around him. Poe grinned and when he saw the same grin on his lover’s mouth, he felt a little bit bold and with his chin, he pressed against Kylo’s cock. 

Kylo hissed with pleasure and threw his head back and only now Poe spotted the black velvet collar around his throat, looking fabulous against his pale skin. Poe wondered if Kylo would let him try it one day, wanting to feel the smooth material against his skin, as light as Kylo’s caresses could be sometimes. Comforted by Kylo’s reaction, Poe began to rub his chin against Kylo’s cock and he saw his lover’s breath becoming more erratic, his chest going up and down faster and making the black corset around it moving softly, letting his hard nipples appearing. 

 

“You’re beautiful.” whispered Poe, his nose snuggling against Kylo’s erection and he felt Kylo’s hand in his hair. When he looked up, Kylo’s eyes were tender and Poe kissed slightly Kylo’s hard cock. 

“Touch me.” ordered Kylo and Poe gladly obliged. 

 

With the tips of his fingers, he brushed against Kylo’s ankles before moving upwards towards his thighs, tracing with one finger the delicate lace embroidered against his pale skin. He could heard Kylo’s moans and it gave him confidence that he was giving pleasure to his lover like he should be. Poe’s hands slid on Kylo’s thighs and he took the back of them in his palms to bring Kylo’s closer to him. The man obliged and Poe peppering the embroidered lace with soft kisses while Kylo’s hands were in Poe’s hair. Then, he tugged slightly on his hair so Poe could look at him.

 

“Am I beautiful, Poe?” asked Kylo, his voice sounding younger and Poe could heard all his insecurities, the ones he was still unable to get rid off. So Poe didn’t hesitate.

“You are, Kylo.” whispered Poe, his thumbs caressing the back of Kylo’s knees, his nose soon brushing against Kylo’s skin. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, Kylo.” added Poe. 

 

Something woke up in Kylo’s tearing eyes and he grabbed Poe’s face in his both hands before dragging him to his lips, smashing their mouths together and Poe gladly participated, opening his mouth so Kylo could explore his mouth with his tongue. Poe was still half-kneeling, half-standing, all supported by Kylo’s strength and when their kiss broke, Kylo’s intense eyes fell into his. 

 

“Make me feel good!” whispered Kylo, his thumb grabbing Poe’s lower lip and Poe nodded. 

 

Kylo lead him back on the floor and he stepped closer to Poe, his left leg snakening between Poe’s and soon, Kylo’s foot was pressing against Poe’s aching erection. Poe began to rub against the shoe, whining with the relieving pressure. In the meanwhile, he licked his way up from Kylo’s tights to his inner thigh, close to his erection still wrapped in clothes. 

 

“Let me see your cock!” ordered Kylo, his fingers tracing behind Poe’s ears. 

 

Poe threw a bright grin to his lover and he saw Kylo offering him back a tender smile. Quickly, Poe opened his pants and took out his cock and tried to not stroke it, wanting to feel pleasure from Kylo only. When he looked up, Kylo was smiling, amused and Poe threw him a wink before rubbing again against Kylo’s foot, moaning when he felt the cold leather against his warm cock. Poe didn’t hold back his pleasure, panting and moaning while his pelvis was dancing erratically on Kylo’s high heels. His hands slid to Kylo’s semi-naked arse and he squeezed them, loving when it made Kylo jumping slightly and cuddling deeper against him. Poe didn’t wait and he mouthed Kylo’s erection, still covered in panties. 

Their embrace was a mix between moans and whines, with a lot of saliva and cum involved. Poe felt his own saliva smearing his own chin with cum from Kylo’s cock leaking from behind the panties. Poe felt the smell and taste making his head dizzy and his own cock rubbing against Kylo’s leg lost control before he was coming against Kylo’s flesh and the floor while Kylo was releasing inside his panties, his fingers tightening around Poe’s hair. Through his own orgasm, Poe could see Kylo screaming his pleasure, his full lips covered with lipstick and the muscles of his throat shaking. 

 

When both came back from their climax, Poe kissed softly Kylo’s thigh before looking at his lover and the satisfied look on his face made Poe’s chest swelling with pride. Kylo softly caressed Poe’s forehead, wiping off the sweat from his eyebrows and Poe loved this comforting gesture that Kylo got used to do for him. 

Kylo’s chest was still trembling with erratic breaths and his hard nipples still peaking out above the corset which was making breathing difficult for Kylo and Poe had to admit that he loved it and he would love to be able to tighten it harder around Kylo’s frame, controlling his Dom’s pleasure. Surprisingly, the sweat messed harder Kylo’s hair but not his make-up and Poe felt grateful. But to see him like that was enough for Poe to feel another wave of arousal shooting through his body and his cock was showing already awakening signs, ready for another round. 

 

“Is that all?” asked Poe after minutes of silence, not wanting to presume too much and letting the control to Kylo.

“You want more?” asked Kylo, amused, his finger drawing along Poe’s mouth and the young Chancellor followed it with tongue. 

“Yes.” answered Poe, not hiding his desire for Kylo. 

“Alright.” chuckled Kylo. “But you will have to work for it.” added the young man, his tongue licking his lips. 

 

Then, with a finger, he grabbed Poe’s collar and Poe began to stand up when Kylo stopped him with an hand on his chest. 

 

“Still on your knees, Pupil.” smirked Kylo and Poe moaned, loving the dominant vibe coming from Kylo, a bright contrast between his power and his delicate outfit. 

 

Both hold the gaze of the other one, a smirk on their lips before Poe got to the floor again, accepting to play. He was following Kylo, loving the sensation of the rough carpeting against his knees. Then, Kylo let himself falling in the armchair behind him, his body loosely hanging in a depraved position, offered to Poe’s eyes only. 

Poe was still on his knees and Kylo looked down at him, his head lazily resting against his own shoulder and he smiled softly, making a sign with a finger for Poe to stand up. Poe obeyed and soon, he was the one taller, looking down at Kylo’s body and relishing this vision. Spread like that in the armchair, his body slightly covered with sweat was glowing in the dusk sunlight. He really looked like an angel and Poe captured this sight, wanting to have it in his mind until the end of his life. Poe couldn’t hold back longer, he sank towards Kylo, ready to grab his mouth in an hungry kiss. 

But he was stopped in his impulse when Kylo pushed a foot against his chest, the heel of his stilettos sinking into his skin and Poe looked with wonder at how flexible was his lover and hoped to explore it later. In this move, Kylo exposed himself and Poe’s eyes felt on Kylo’s crotch, looking pleased as Kylo’s cock was showing some interest in their new embrace and still soiled with their precedent one. Kylo brushed an heel against Poe’s nipple through his shirt to bring back his focus on his and Poe looked up. 

 

“Take your time.” moaned Kylo, throwing his head back and exposing his naked neck, his whole chest tensing pleasantly due to the move and Poe licked his lips when he spotted Kylo’s nipples. “And take off your clothes.” he murmured without looking at him. 

 

Poe chuckled while obeying to his lover. Kylo let his leg hanging on the armrest of the armchair and Poe knew that he could take place between his spreaded legs now, Kylo would let him. Poe rest his knees on the edge of the seat, his hands resting on Kylo’s shoulders before sliding down, his thumbs brushing against Kylo’s nipples and the other man moaned deeply. Poe smiled softly, pinching them between his fingers and Kylo panted, his tongue appearing to lick his own lips. Poe threw himself on Kylo’s body, his chest resting against Kylo’s and he saw his lover smiling, his eyes still closed but enjoying Poe’s caresses and care. 

Poe brushed the tip of his nose along Kylo’s jugular before straightening himself, looking down on Kylo’s face, his head hanging in the void behind the chair’s backrest. Poe smiled, loving to see his beloved bathing in his own pleasure. With one finger, Poe traced from Kylo’s hairline along his nose, then on his lips and Kylo captured this finger between his painted lips. Poe breathed harder when he witnessed these dark red lips around it, hoping that one day, Kylo would agree to blow him while wearing lipstick. Then Poe took off his finger from this sinful mouth and continued his path, smearing with saliva this pale skin to Kylo’s adam apple. 

Poe posed his lips on Kylo’s adam apple, slowly sucking it and he loved the vibrations in his mouth when Kylo moaned. He couldn’t hold back a smile when the young man hummed is appreciation for Poe’s dedication to make him feeling good. Poe then decided to make the reversed path with his kiss, peppering Kylo’s chin then face with soft kisses. When he arrived to Kylo’s lips, Poe licked the red lips and Kylo raised up his head, looking deeply into Poe’s eyes. Without looking away, Poe did it against and soon Kylo’s tongue was joining his before they took each other’s mouth in a messy kiss. 

Out of breath, they teared themselves apart and with a last look, Kylo threw back his head, finding back his precedent position and letting back the freedom for Poe to do what he wanted his him. Poe kept to shower Kylo’s face with kisses and soon his hands were going through Kylo’s hair while he kissed his cheekbones, his closed eyes and along his nose. At every kiss, he felt Kylo’s facial muscles trembling with the tentation to form a smile and Poe smiled against this cold skin, enjoying the powerful feeling to be the one making Kylo happy. He kissed along Kylo’s profile then in his neck before his tongue lost itself on Kylo's shoulder, leaping the sweet from his collarbone. Against his leg, he felt Kylo’s hips moving, his cock trying to find friction. Poe smiled against Kylo’s skin before slightly biting the flesh down until he arrived to Kylo’s hard nipples. 

While looking up to see Kylo’s reaction, Poe closed his mouth around Kylo’s nipple, slightly sucking on it and he relished to see Kylo’s red lips opening in a perfect o-shape before a grin took place on his panting mouth. Poe took his time to give extra care to this sensitive part of his lover’s body, alternating between both nipples, biting and licking them before breathing on it, making his Dom’s body jolting with pleasure. He barely registered that Kylo was looking for his hands but when Kylo finally grabbed them, Poe didn’t leave the nipples of his lover. He was enjoying too much the sounds he was making born into Kylo’s throat. 

 

Poe frowned when Kylo brang their entwined hands behind his own back. Poe felt laces between his fingers and he didn’t truly understand what his lover expected from him. 

 

“I’m at your mercy Chancellor!” chuckled Kylo without looking at Poe but feeling the confusion of his lover. 

 

Poe finally understand what Kylo was asking him to take in charge and he grinned predatory, loving that Kylo let him in control there. Poe twisted the laces around his fists before pulling on it, making Kylo’s corset tightening around his frame and his back arching, sinking his nipple deeper into Poe’s mouth. Poe smiled against the flesh, loving to hear Kylo’s breath hitching with pleasure mixed with the sound of the corset brushing against his skin. 

 

“Again!” breathed out Kylo and Poe gladly obeyed, tightening the pressure on Kylo’s body. 

 

Kylo’s back was arching stronger, giving a beautiful curve to Kylo’s arse. Poe couldn’t help to lick along the top of the corset, across his lover’s chest. When Kylo breathed out “harder”, Poe did to while leaving a kiss on the Dom’s sternum. Poe continued to pull on softly on the laces, amazed to see how Kylo’s body was becoming pliant under the slight painful pleasure Poe was extracting from him. It was enthralling to have so much power on someone, to have someone letting you having control on you, on your pleasure. He wondered if it was how Kylo was feeling when he was in charge, if he was as much thrilled as Poe was now by the other one’s pleasure. 

 

Poe looked down to Kylo’s cock and he looked with sympathy at the poor erection of his lover begging for someone to take care of it. Poe decided to not be cruel and he let go the laces before sinking down back on his knees. He felt Kylo straightening in his chair to look at Poe and expecting what would happen after. Poe smiled softly to him before grabbing the soiled panties before ripping them in half like Kylo did once with his shirt and the smirk Kylo threw him comforted Poe knowing that Kylo loved it as much as Poe loved it. 

 

“Will you buy me new ones?” asked Kylo, amused, his voice rough with arousal and Poe shivered, knowing he was able to make this deep voice fluttering with pleasure. 

“Sure.” grinned seductively Poe and Kylo winked, loving the banter, making their sweet love-making session even more domestic and both cherishing it. 

 

Poe shook his head fondly before burying his face between Kylo’s legs and his lover softly stroked Poe’s hair. Poe observed with satisfaction the mess he made into Kylo’s panties sooner, his cock soiled with semen. Poe bit down his lips before tentatively licking along Kylo’s hard cock. He felt his lover shivering and moaning while Poe was cleaning the traces of his precedent orgasm, sucking on Kylo’s testicules before closing his mouth around him. Kylo’s head fell on his chest, his lips parting to search some breath while his eyes were blowing up with pleasure. Poe, prouder than ever, made a point to let no respite to his lover. He lapped up Kylo’s cock, hollowing his cheeks in obscene sucking sounds. Poe knew that he wouldn’t be able to deep throat his lover, even if he promised to himself to nail it one day, but he took him as deep as he could and Kylo seemed to enjoy, his hand in Poe’s hair pressing harder on Poe’s head, to bury himself deeper into Poe’s wet mouth. 

Poe grabbed Kylo’s thighs and made them rest on his shoulders, his lover’s long legs hanging on each side of Poe’s head. Poe loved the feeling of the tights against his skin and Kylo sank lower into the armchair and Poe sucked harder in Kylo’s cock. Soon, he felt Kylo’s high heels digging into his small back, just above his arse and Poe loved the feeling of cold pinching metal in his flesh. Every time that Poe sucked harder around Kylo’s cock, the young man slid into his armchair and before totally collapsing, Kylo managed to push on the armrests to make Poe falling on the rough carpeting, his back resting on the floor. 

 

Poe grinned, always loving to see the strength of his lover in action, while this one was taking place on Poe, sitting on his chest, Poe’s face between his legs and his cock still in his mouth. Kylo smirked down before sliding a hand in Poe’s hair, grabbing his head to now being the one in charge of his own pleasure. 

Poe let the other man fucking his mouth, loving the feeling of Kylo’s thick cock hitting his throat. He could feel Kylo’s testicles brushing against his chin and his lover moaned when Poe’s bear shadow was scratching against them. He would have to try to grow a proper beard one day, just for the pleasure to blow Kylo and to witness the scratches of his hair against his lover’s thighs pale skin. Poe looked up to see his lover moaning his pleasure, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to the young Chancellor. Kylo was lost in his own world and Poe found him so beautiful, he wanted to touch him so hard. Kylo took off his hand from Poe’s hair to pinch his own nipples and Poe couldn’t help it, he slid his hands along Kylo’s stomach to join him, their fingers entwining on Kylo’s pectoral muscles. 

Kylo grabbed one of Poe’s wrist between his both hands and diving his eyes into Poe’s, he took Poe’s fingers in his mouth, his tongue dancing around them and Poe moaned, his mouth still full of Kylo’s cock, throwing vibrations into his lover’s body, the other man moaning in answer around Poe’s fingers. Soon, Kylo’s fingers were joining Poe’s ones in his mouth and Kylo sucked hard on them, making Poe sucking in the same pace on his cock. They did that for long minutes, their eyes locked, and Poe could feel Kylo’s cock becoming heavier with pleasure in his throat, ready to come. Poe’s own erection wasn’t better, his cum leaking between his legs. 

Kylo took off their fingers with an obscene pop and Poe pleasured himself by messing Kylo’s perfect lipstick, wiping it off his lips. screwing up his angelic face with debauchery. Kylo moved backwards and Poe whined when his cock left Poe’s mouth. Kylo chuckled before bending down, taking Poe’s chin in one hand before kissing him languorously. Poe shivered and arched his back, always looking for more contact with his lover but Kylo’s mouth left his. Then, Kylo pivoted, threw a leg above Poe and Poe looked with wonder at his lover in a reverse position above him, his face now between his Poe’s legs and he didn’t waste time. Soon, his wet mouth was around Poe’s shaft and sucking hard. Poe moaned deeply when he felt Kylo almost taking him entirely, feeling a little bit jealous of this particular talent from his lover. But it was too good to hold it against him. Poe spreaded further his legs, enjoying Kylo’s nails scratching against the back of his thighs. 

 

“Lazy, Chancellor?” smirked Kylo, taking off his mouth from Poe’s shaft and throwing a cocky smile to Poe. 

 

Poe didn’t answer but he licked his way up from Kylo’s balls to the tip of his cock with a defiant look for his lover. Kylo bit his inner cheek but when he spotted the mischievous spark exploding in these deep brown eyes, Poe accepted the challenge Kylo was proposing to him without any words shared. 

Poe closed his mouth around Kylo’s cock while his lover was doing the same for him. Both men were making a point to bring the other one to climax as soon as possible. Poe moaned against Kylo’s erection when he felt the other man sliding a finger in him, still slick from saliva. Poe understood now where Kylo wanted to go. If he could smile, he would have but since it was impossible, he just lifted up with hips to make Kylo slightly choking around him. Kylo decided to punish him by crooking his finger and when he found Poe’s prostate, this time it was unwittingly that Poe choked again Kylo but his lover seemed to appreciate, slightly scratching Poe’s cock with his teeth. 

Poe decided that Kylo deserved a taste on his own medicine and smoothly, he slid one of the fingers Kylo licked into his lover, trying to find the prostate. When he found it, Kylo slightly crushed down on Poe and the young Chancellor was loving it, all his senses being overwhelmed with Kylo’s smell, Kylo’s taste, all Kylo. It was enough for Poe to go stiff under Kylo’s extremely pleasant care and he released his cum into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo took off his mouth from Poe’s cock and he let his forehead pressing against Poe’s pelvis, panting against his burning skin and his hair tickling Poe’s still sensitive cock. 

Poe took off his mouth from Kylo’s shaft, his penis stuffed with pleasure ready to explode and Poe looked down to see his lover’s dizzy eyes watching him with so much love that Poe sucked around Kylo’s testicules, wanting to give as much pleasure as he did for him. Kylo rest his head against Poe’s thigh and offered him a sleepish dorky smile. In the following second, Poe could see his face twisting in a scream of pleasure while he was cumming hard on Poe’s stomach, his lover finally letting go his testicules in a satisfied smile. 

 

Both rested like this, Kylo lying on Poe’s and pinning him down to the floor and Poe softly caressed Kylo’s waist and his arse, smiling with adoration when he heard Kylo humming to show his pleasure. After long minutes like that, Kylo finally managed to move to lay down in the same direction that Poe and the young Chancellor didn’t wait to kiss him tenderly. 

 

“We will need a shower.” grumbled Poe into Kylo’s hair when his lover rest his head on Poe’s heart, not caring about his own cum messing against his corset. 

“Not yet.” whispered Kylo, nonchalantly kissing each finger from Poe’s right hand. 

 

Poe lazily stroke against the back of Kylo’s corset, loving the feeling of the lace under his skin. 

 

“You will need to help me to get out of this thing.” chuckled Kylo and Poe smiled.

“How did you even manage to get in?” asked Poe and Kylo looked up, his chin resting on Poe’s chest. 

“The Force.” smirked mischievously Kylo and Poe burst in laugh. 

“What would Luke Skywalker would thought of that?” grinned down Poe and he didn’t fear Kylo’s reaction at Luke’s mention. Luke couldn’t hurt Kylo anymore. 

“He never had someone to love like I do.” said Kylo, taking Poe’s head in his hands. 

 

Poe smiled fondly, his eyes full of tears, still unused to the intensity of Kylo’s love for him. 

 

“I love you too Kylo.” whispered Poe. “You’re so good to me.”

“Because you think you’re not too good for me?” asked Kylo, his wide eyes probing Poe’s soul. “You’re the best thing in my life Poe.” said the young man, his voice quivering with emotion. “You always have been.” he added, looking away from Poe, like he couldn’t bear to be so vulnerable. 

 

Poe kissed Kylo’s forehead and then along his temple until Kylo looked up at him. 

 

“Don’t think you’re not worth my love.” whispered Poe, his finger tracing up and down Kylo’s nose. “You are. You prove it to me everyday.” he added, smiling softly. “And some days in a particularly flamboyant way.” he chuckled and he could see this smile he loved so much appearing on Kylo’s lips. 

“You loved it?” asked Kylo, a cocky smile, so familiar, on his lips.

“My double orgasm gave you some doubts?” chuckled Poe and Kylo slapped lightly Poe’s arse. 

“Don’t be a brat! I could punish you for that.” answered Kylo, going on his hands and knees, moving like a predator above Poe and the young Chancellor shivered. 

“That’s a promise?” asked Poe, his cocky dashing pilot smile signature on his lips. 

“Do you want to?” replied back Kylo, his eyelids twitching with laugh.

 

Poe bit down his lips and nodded like a too-much excited child. 

 

“So!” groaned Kylo, slipping his arms around his lover’s waist and Poe let out a scream when he carried him like he was nothing before bursting in laugh. “Your wish is my command!” smiled Kylo and Poe caught his bright smile in a soft kiss, feeling like his day couldn’t go better from now. But Kylo could always surprised him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @MidgardianNerd


End file.
